The Protectors
by MockingMankind16D
Summary: Abrupt start and slow storyline


_**The Protectors**_

Melvin had been chasing Abasina for a long time; he knows that if he can steal her sword, then he would be able to rule the land as supreme master.

Abasina was very tired as she ran around a large rock, right into a huge beast, a griffin in fact.

Abasina let out a loud scream and fainted, when she awoke she found a short smiling man bating her face whilst a large creature looked over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" she cried "My name is mick and this is my pet griffin marauder, he`s very friendly even though he looks fierce, why are you scared? Are you running from someone?"

Abasina said "I`m running from Melvin, who only appears as a black shadow, I suspect that he has a solid form but I`ve never seen it." She then relaxed asking "can you help me to defeat this villain?"

"If that is truly wish it" replied mick. Marauder began to jump around like a little frog that just got it`s legs.

They started travelling to a lost temple and they found a dead troll under his bridge on the way mick explained that trolls were almost impossible to kill under their bridge and he told Abasina that this troll was friendly and he was called Trevor. The troll`s death was a sure sign that Melvin had been here. They all continued to the temple along the dusty road.

They found the temple it was a gleaming in the light of the sun at dusk, they decided to make camp before they went into the temple there were dangers that awoke at night in this place they weren't able to pass the walls of the temple and the travellers were safe in the light of their small fire.

The sun rose over the temple awakening the group. They packed up their stuff and entered the temple it was magnificent and vast shining in the dawn light seeping through the crack and holes in the building walls.

The first chamber in the temple was a split in the hall there was three arches and they all were dark and dank the first arch was small, the second was larger and had small jewels and the last on the right was a normal size and had small symbols carved around the edge. The symbols had faint purple glow just a small amount barely visible. Abasina saw the last arch and she walked over to it, she looked back and gestured to the others to follow her and they saw that as she got closer to the arch the brighter they glowed and more symbols appeared.

The tunnel had many splits and turns they followed the symbols as far as they could see them more appeared the further they went and the ones they passed slowly faded until they were completely gone from sight. The last portion of the corridor was covered in the symbols brighter than any of the symbols so far they hurt all their eyes and made the air glow with a purple hue.

The room that they entered had lots of different shapes on the walls and floor some were made by light some were carved and some were just holes in the walls. The room was empty save a pedestal with a scabbard lain on the cold grey stone, the scabbard had a faint purple glow that seemed to search the room for something it lost long ago the feeling that it gave off seemed to be a final attempt to find it`s lost sword.

Abasina walked to the pedestal with a fearful look in her eyes, she reached for the scabbard and slowly lifted it of the pedestal. She then took her sword and scabbard off her belt and put the new scabbard on her belt placing the sword into it, the sword grew brighter and larger the handle became embedded with diamonds like a armour and a large glowing ruby at the end of the hilt like a red eye.

They soon left the temple the sun beginning to fade over the horizon they walked until the sun had retreated beyond the moon and they set up camp there fire a dwindling possibility in the hopelessness of the dark. The dawn light broke the cloak of darkness that covered the land as night faded and day conquered the world again for the time to stop darkness had dawned over the two companions and the beast.

Melvin killed many in the time they spent eluding the evils inside the temple. The trail they followed was a dark twisting dirt road, the forest surrounding it filled with damning sounds of dying animals and their predator`s calls and warnings to all other predators in the surrounding woods to stay away.


End file.
